You Belong With Me
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: This is a song-fic for the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Please Read and review!


**Hey everyone! I just thought of this fanfic while listening to **_**You Belong With Me **_**by Taylor Swift. I do not own the song or Maximum Ride. This fic takes place in the second book, **_**Maximum Ride: Schools out- Forever **_**while they were at Anne's house and going to school. Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Lissa. _

_Lissa, the stupid, moronic, idiot of a girl who thinks she owns Fang. I swear if I see her cling onto Fang one more time, she will wake up underwater._

My teeth grounded together and my eyes had fire dancing in them. Across the street stood Fang and Lissa, looking into a store window. Lissa was giggling like a drunken bimbo and pointing to a pair of whore shoes. I could see Fang's reflection on the window. He was staring at me with emotionless eyes. I shook my head and walked briskly into one of the many stores, which just so happened to be a music store, lining the streets. I felt a relaxing blast of cold air across my face. Music flooded into my ears.

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't  
Get your humor like I do_

_No one gets Fang's humor like I do. No one ever will. Because no one has gone through what we have._

My thoughts were bitter as I walked over to a bench beside against the window and sat down, listening to the song.

_I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of  
Music she doesn't like  
And she'll never  
Know your story like I do_

_Nope. No one will ever know Fang's story like me. No one will EVER know how much he's gone through. Being chased down by half wolf half human creatures. Having to dumpster dive nine times out of ten for food. Living in caves and abandoned houses and apartments. She'll never know what it's like to not have parents, or what it's like to fight for your lives. She'll never know._

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

_Well, besides that fact it's impossible to fight in skirts, they're highly uncomfortable. And… I do daydream about Fang… Maybe more often then I should._

_If you could see that  
I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_I have been here the whole time. Why can't Fang realize that? No one understands him like I do. No one ever will. Not Lissa, not Anne, not even the rest of the Flock. Just me. Because I'm his other half. We understand each other with out even saying anything._

_Walk in the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't helping thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy_

_Just like breathing. Being with Fang is as easy as breathing. It comes naturally. Talking to him is easy. I can tell him just about everything. Because he'll understand._

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town_

_More like this whole world._

_  
__I haven't seen it in a while  
Since she brought you down_

_Fang's smiles were few and far in between. But when I do get to see them, it's wonderful._

_  
__You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatcha doing  
With a girl like that?_

_What is Fang doing with a girl like Lissa? She doesn't know him. Even if she thinks she does, she doesn't._

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

_Will he ever realize everything he needs is right here? Right here with him? Like it has since the very beginning? Since the very day we saw each other in the wooden crates back at the school?_

_  
__If you could see that  
I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by you__  
__Waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_This song matched everything I was feeling. Every single thing emotion since I saw Fang and Lissa kiss in that classroom._

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house  
In the middle of the night_

_Okay, more like coming into my room in the middle of the night, but whatever._

_  
__I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me_

_Alright, Fang doesn't cry. But I can tell when he's agitated about something, and I always do something to fix it… Unless I cause it. I also know all of Fang's favorite songs. I know his favorite bands, and everything like that. As a matter of fact, I bought him a C.D by his favorite band a couple of days ago. He actually hugged me._

_Can't you see that  
I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by you  
Waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

"I'm gonna buy this C.D." I muttered to myself as the song ended. I stood up and went to go find the album. It took a couple of minutes, but I finally found it. Just as I paid for it, Fang walked into the store.

"You ready to leave?" He asked as he walked up to me.

"Yeah." I replied shortly, walking out of the store with him close behind.

* * *

Finally, the others were gone. Anne had taken Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel out to the theater to see a movie. Fang was still here, but he was outside, talking to Lissa on the phone. I had brought my C.D player down to the kitchen and put my new C.D in it. Fang walked in, now off the phone, and I had a sudden burst of courage. I started singing to the song as it came on.

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't  
Get your humor like I do_

I looked right at him as I sung. He paused in the middle of the kitchen with a curious look on his face.

_I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of  
Music she doesn't like  
And she'll never  
Know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for_  
_Has been here the whole time_

Fang's eyes widened slightly as I walked toward him slowly. Soon, I was standing right in front of him. I had to look up at him, because he was a whole freaking foot taller then me. He stared down at me with his dark eyes.

_If you could see that  
I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Walk in the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't helping thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy_

Fang sat the phone on the counter behind him. Then, he gently wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. I was surprised, but I didn't stop singing.

_And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatcha doing  
With a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

I took a step back from him and out of his arms. He looked at me curiously, but didn't say anything. I walked around him slowly, letting my hand run over his shoulders lightly. I felt him stiffen slightly under my touch, and I couldn't help but smile.

_If you could see that  
I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by you  
Waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me_

Fang turned around suddenly to face me again and brushed the back of his hand over my cheek. I still didn't stop singing. Instead, I just looked up at him.

_Can't you see that  
I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by you  
Waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

The song finally ended, and we were both frozen. His hand lay gently on my cheek, and I was staring up at him, breathing heavily from singing. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"What are you doing?" I muttered, starting to pull away. "You're still going out with Lissa."

"No, I'm not." He replied quietly, tightening his grip on me. "I just broke up with her."

I looked up at him. "You did?" I murmured.

He nodded simply. Then, he brushed his lips against mine gently. "For you." He whispered.

"You broke up with her for me?" I asked, shocked. "Why?"

"Because… of everything you just sang. Everything I could ever want has been right in front of me. And I knew it from the beginning… By the way, you have a great voice." He said with a small chuckle.

"Shut up." I muttered, hiding my face in his shoulder.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

Suddenly, the front door burst open and there was a loud chatter. I heard the squeal of Angel. She obviously knew what had happed by reading our minds.

"Time to tell the others." He said, smiling widely, causing the room to light up suddenly. I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please read and review!**


End file.
